a little taste of your own medicine!
by CaScAdEd-TeArS
Summary: All she wanted was to show him how it felt to be in her place. but you don't always get what you want, Do you? It might be too sad but don't worry i'll get a sequel. And it'll be a happy one. Read it and review if you do want a sequel.
1. the clock ACCIDENT!

If I owned Harry Potter I would NOT be here!!

This is my second fic, plz leave a review!!

Ch.1 the clock ACCIDENT!

Hermione ran as fast as her feet allowed her to, she was late for potions and since Snape was her professor that was diffidently NOT a good thing!

Finally reaching class, she took a deep breath and walked inn.

"Ah…miss Granger! How nice of you to finally decide to join us!" Snape snapped as he annoyingly asked her to take her seat.

She was shocked! He wasn't going to take points off Griffendor (not sure how it's spelled) for being late! Wow that was really a first!

She slowly took her usual seat next to Harry and Ron.

"Hey Hermione…what happened to you?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean Harry?" she asked with an annoyed look on her face.

"I mean what happened? Why were you late? We both know that the only thing that could make you late for class is if you woke up and found that all your cloths had disappeared…actually if that ever happens you would still make it on time …covered with a bed sheet or a towel or something!" Harry said chuckling in a low tone.

She just gave him a look that said" Harry…plz shut the fuck up" he slowly turned his focus to snape.

"so...as I was saying before rudely getting interrupted by my miss Granger's walk in…which I almost forgot to take points off for since she was late, but now that I remembered…5 points from Griffendor for being late miss Granger…so…back to what I was explaining"

Hermione miserably lowered her self into her chair that she was barely showing, she didn't want to show her face after she made Griffendor lose 5 points for being late.

Then she started thinking…why was she late in the first place? She was sure her alarm was supposed to go off 30 minutes before class so she would have time to get ready for potions. So what happened? Did the stupid clock work or not? If it did then why didn't the alarm ring to wake her up!

Suddenly she got a flying note that hit her straight in the face, she let out a silent sign and adjusted herself on her chair, then opened the note.

All it said was…

"If your house mates get mad at you for loosing these points…blame it on the alarm clock I ACCIDENTLY spoiled!"

She was furious! Who hated her enough to spoil her alarm clock just to get her into trouble?!

She didn't need to even think of who could do it, she already knew who it was, because he was sitting few seats away with his annoying smirk on his stupid face!

Well that was the first chapter! Plz tell me what you think and weather I should continue or not! All opinions are welcomed all you have to do is write them down!


	2. payback is a bitch

There's the second chapter…enjoy!(oh and review!...please?)

Ch.2

She was fuming! She had to leave potion class soon or a particular Slytherin will be HEADLESS soon!

Luckily for her, snape FINALLY announced that the class was over and rudely ordered them to leave!

"What the fuck is his problem!" Ron said in an extremely pissed tone "Does he actually think we enjoy his class that he orders us to leave… like we are begging him to stay!" he continued!

Hermione and Harry couldn't help but laugh! Ron was so mad that the color of his face almost matched the color of his hair!

"no Ron! he just enjoys pissing us off! that's his aim in life you know!" hermione said as she walked down the hall with her 2 friends, she was still annoyed at malfoy for what he did, why does he enjoy getting her into trouble so much! it was like he was actually born for that! and she knew she couldn't do anything about it! what could she possibly do! beat the crap out of him! he was stronger, more build up and almost twice her hight! even if she wanted to beat him up she wouldn't be able to!!

Harry and Ron knew that there was something wrong, hermione would never be late for class, harry wanted to ask her again but the last time he did, he ended up with a death glare that he knew he diffenetly didn't want to get again.

Suddenly malfoy appeared infront of them,, next to him was his bestfriend blaise zabibi, a guy who everyone in gryffindor thought was almost equally annoying as malfoy.

"Granger…I have to say I'm impressed! Never thought you could ever be late for a class!" he said with his famously annoying smirk on his lips. he knew she was mad, but he loved annoying her so much that he obviously didn't care, after all, she was just a mudblood!

"You…you…"Hermione tried to speak but her rage made it almost impossible for her to say anything! she couldn't belive that he would do something this low! but then she remembered that it was malfoy she's talking about.

"Wow Granger is actually speechless!! Never thought I'd see this either! Must be my lucky day!" he said, and that was it! She was so mad that she couldn't stop herself from punching him like she did in third year, only this time it was harder, much harder that he actually fell on blaise making them both fall on the floor, malfoy hurt from the punch and blaise from malfoy landing right on his ribs!

The whole place was silent! They just sow malfoy and zabini get knocked down! And by non other than Hermione Granger! A girl! A muggle! Who just knocked down the two purebloods!! One with a bleeding nose and the other gasping in clear pain from having a human landing somehow on his poor ribs! This was HUGE!!

Even she was shocked! Did I just knock down the most annoying two jerks Hogwarts had ever seen!

She was in trouble! BIG trouble!! But she didn't care! The sight infront of her was worth A LOT! She didn't care if they would even MURDER her for what she did! She was happy she did! And it felt fucking good!! Even though they probably well murder her for it!

She picked up her courage and just said one sentence that she knew only malfoy would know what it meant.

"Payback is a bitch you know!"

So? How is it so far? I don't really know if it's funny or not, but if it's not then I do promise that more humor will be in the next chapter. Just let me know what you guys think! All ideas are welcomed too!!


	3. you'll regret this!

Hey guys…I really wanna thank (Glowing red eyes), (CrazyMonkeyPantsIII), (Anksunamun-chan) and (Amaya73) for reviewing.

Ch.3 you'll regret that…mudblood!

Draco was still on the floor, too shocked to move, but suddenly felt strong arms shoving him away.

"Get off me Draco! God! How much do you actually weight?!" Blaise said as he slowly sat up taking few deep breaths, making sure his ribs weren't broken.

Draco was now on the floor, next to Blaise, both boys sat there with a shocked look on their faces!

"Did Granger just knock us BOTH down infront of the entire school?" Blaise asked looking at draco.

"Did Granger just punch me?! AGAIN! " Draco said, ignoring Blaise's question completely as he finally realized that all the students were still there! And that they sow the whole thing! But he didn't really care! He was too mad and angry to care! He didn't feel like yelling at them, he looked around, seeing Hermione walking away.

"Oh no you're not going anywhere!" he muttered as he jumped up and ran towards her.

As Hermione heard someone running her direction, she didn't need to look back, she already knew who it was, she suddenly started running, her action caused Draco to speed up, it wasn't hard for him to catch up with her, as he quickly reached out his hand, grabbing her small waist, feeling his hand on her body made her loose balance and fall down, causing draco to fall too as his hand was still holding her, and he ended up landing right on top of her!

"What the fuck! Get off me you pervert!" Hermione screamed as she tried to push him off, but miserably failing as he was almost twice her weight.

Draco knew she hated being in such a position, especially if it was with him! He noticed that no students followed them, but he heard voices so he knew they were close.

"What's the matter Granger? Do you prefer being on top? "Draco said as he showed her his famous smirk.

Hermione couldn't help but blush, she didn't like being this helpless! Not to mention that Draco was seriously close to her, closer than usual that it made her uncomfortable!

"You're a fucking pervert!" She said as she looked straight into his cold gray eyes, and for the first time she realizes that they were amazing!

'Did I just think that Draco's eyes are AMAZING? Oh shit! This is definitely NOT good!' she thought to herself.

She snapped out of her thoughts as Draco said "oh Granger I love it when you talk dirty to me" he said as he moved his head down looking at her lips.

She freaked out, was this idiot thinking of kissing her, but luckily for her he just moved his lips to her ear and whispered in a way that sent a shiver down her spine…

"You'll regret punching me…mudblood! Remember that!"

And with that he quickly got off her, and stood up looking down at her, his cold eyes met her own, and for some reason she knew that he wasn't messing around, and that he was going to make her regret punching him.

With that, he suddenly turned around and walked away, leaving her sitting there starring at the build up guy who promised revenge.

Yup, that was the third chapter, please tell me what you guys think! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll write the next one!


	4. sorry for the enemy!

Thanks for all your reviews! And plz DON'T stop!

Ch. 4 sorry for the enemy!!

Hermione was sitting on her bed! She was still thinking about what happened few minutes ago.

As soon as Draco left her, she got up and ran back to her common room, she was chosen as head girl at the start of the year, which meant that she'd have to be living with the head boy, they were told that they were going to be living together in a common room that consisted of two separated bedrooms a shared bathroom and a small kitchen.

And she didn't mind that! Not until she knew that the head boy was the same guy who was torturing her for fun for the past 6 years…Draco malfoy!

Harry and Ron helped her at the start of the year in dealing with sharing a room with Draco Malfoy by telling her to try and just ignore him by staying in her bedroom as long as he was in the common room! This worked perfectly since he was out at the slythern's house all day long and just came back to his place to sleep.

This worked perfectly until now! But after what she had done, she wasn't sure of what he would do or how far he could possibly go to get back at her!

Another thing disturbed Hermione's thoughts that second, she hated the way her body reacted to Draco's! She couldn't come up with an answer for why her heart started beating rapidly once she knew that Draco was actually thinking of kissing her!

She knew that she wasn't attracted to him or anything! She admits that he is the best-looking guy in Hogwarts but she knew since first year that he was to be admired from afar! She didn't know why but at this very second she wished that he did kiss her! Maybe it was curiosity to know how a passionate kiss would feel like! When she used to date Ron back in the fifth year but all his kisses were sweet not kisses that would make her feel like he needed her badly! She was able to see this today in Draco's eyes! He wanted to kiss her, he needed to kiss her! And she didn't know why but she liked the idea that slythern's sex god needed to kiss her, even if it was only in the heat of the moment!

She was aware that she didn't have any feelings for him and also aware that he didn't have any feelings for her either, and that's because she knew that he hated her, and he made it pretty easy for her to hate him back!

She knew that he only hates her because that's what his father brought him up believing!

That if a witch or a wizard wasn't a pureblood then he didn't deserve to be a wizard or a witch! That if one of his parents weren't wizards, then the person doesn't deserve to be carrying any magical powers!

She knew that Draco was smarter than believing this crap his father brought him up believing, but on the other hand, she knew that Draco was very sensitive when it came to his family, which was probably the reason he would be scary and angry in a way that frightens anyone who dares of speaking badly about them infront of him! Which made her respect him, ya she actually respected him even though she hated him! She knew that it must be very hard to put on that cold hearted evil person mask infront of his house mates.

She couldn't even call them his friends, because she knew that they weren't real friends, and that they were just scared of him or kissing up to him, which wasn't really that much better!

She couldn't help but feel bad for him, she couldn't imagine how hard it was for him to go home in the holidays and try to live up to his father's expectations! She knew that his father was a deatheater, though Draco had hid it very well! But she wasn't the smartest witch in Hogwarts for no reason! She also knew that his father wanted him to become a deatheater and get the dark mark this year, she overheard him saying that to Blaise zabini one day when he thought no one was around.

Surely that shocked her, but what shocked her even more was what Draco said after that!

"But I don't want to be a deatheater zabini, I might enjoy bugging people and making them suffer, specially mudbloods, but I can't kill blaise!"

She still remembers his face expression as he then slowly added "I might be evil…but not THAT evil!"

She was already aware that Draco wasn't evil, he might be an asshole and a jerk who likes to torture people for fun, but he wasn't evil!

Still she knew there was no way she could tell him anything of what she knew! He surely wouldn't understand, he'd just think that she was spying on him or something.

Suddenly she thought "Why the hell am I feeling bad for him! He's probably trying to think of the most painful way to kill me…or probably just the most painful way to torture me!"

And with that, she took a deep breath and walked to the bathroom to take a bath before heading for lunch, where she knew that Draco would pull some kind of a trick on her there.


	5. true feelings and thinking of the enemy

Thanks AGAIN for your reviews guys!! And keep reviewing…..please?

Ch.5 true feelings and thinking of the enemy!!

"I still can't believe she knocked US both down Draco! I'm seriously starting to think she's a lesbian!" Blaise said and at the same time pansy walked into the room looking at all the empty places but finally decided to sit on Draco's lab.

"She's not a lesbian Blaise! She just has a bloody strong arm! Not to mention that She was dating Weasley back in fifth year, she went to the ball with Krum back in forth year, and at the start of last year she was dating…pansy would you please get off my lab!" he started but then stopped as he noticed her sitting on his lab.

"Why? I'm very comfortable like this!" she said as she bent her head down, kissing Draco fully on the lips, he suddenly broke off the kiss saying "well I'm not, so just get off!"

She let out a deep breath and got off, sitting next to him.

Draco was sitting in slythern's common room, surrounded by his so called friends! But he knew that they were just kiss ups! His only real friend was Blaise zabini!

He was still annoyed with Granger, and he wanted to hurt her really badly!

He was still shocked that she punched him, just like she did four years ago, only this year it was much more painful, which means that she was much madder when she punched him.

When he thought that she was actually able to knock him AND blaise to the ground with one punch, he couldn't help but smile, this girl was different than all the girls he know, she was smart, beautiful…in a weird kind of a way! And DEFINETLY had a strong arm! And his attacked and nearly dislocated jaw was the proof! But what made her that outstanding to him was that she wasn't scared of him, and that she didn't think that just because her parents weren't a witch and a wizard, it would make her lower than him! He admits that he was and still is, trying to prove that he was better, because he was a pureblood!

That was what his father brought him up to believe, and he did believe that! But it was in his first years of Hogwarts, but after he met Hermione he knew that all his father brought him up to believe was lies!

He tried so hard to be better than her in everything they would have to do together, but he always came second!

He couldn't beat her in anything they both do, he thought that mudbloods were supposed to be lower than purebloods, but there was this witch, ya she was a witch! And a bloody great one too!

He couldn't help but envy her, she was smarter, happier, and had friends that would kill for her! He never hated her, he just hated that she was always better than him in everything, so the only way he could feel better than her, was if he made her feel small, which worked at first, but not anymore! He knew that she was done being the silent girl, who takes the insults and ignore them, or ask for help from her two bestfriends, and might cry when she was alone.

She wasn't like this anymore! She wasn't 12 anymore! She has matured into a strong, rebellious and brave 18 year old girl, who wasn't going to stand still and watch him insulting her!

And she gave him her proof!

Suddenly his mind drifted to what happened between them after she punched him, he could still remember how her body shivered as he touched her, and after he fell on top of her, he could almost still feel the heat that was coming off her body, he noticed how her heart was beating like crazy in her chest as she starred deep into his eyes! And how she blushed like mad as he mentioned the rude comment about positions when he was on top of her!

But what shocked him the most was that he was actually going to kiss her, his eyes were fixed on her lips, he never noticed before how puffy and kissable they had looked! He wanted to kiss her, and he was going to, but at the last second he chickened out, and did the first thing he could think of…well it was actually the second thing he thought of, since the first thing his mind drifted to was to start kissing her neck, so he had to think a bit harder in order to come up with something he could actually do!

And it was to scare her, so the only thing he could do was to whisper in her ears that he'd be getting even and that she'd better watch her back!

Draco suddenly woke up from his daydream, he noticed that all his friends had already left, a panicked look came over him as he realized that he was thinking about Hermione and that they weren't thoughts of torture or embarrassment but of how she was smart, pretty, rebellious and that he actually wanted to kiss her! And that scared him! Could he be actually falling for her?

He thought it was too complicated and decided that instead of thinking he'd go get a quick shower before lunch, thinking that it might help him get her off his mind!

A little thing for your fun…

Harry: hey! How come I don't have a lot of lines in this story?

Author: well…that's because it's a draco/Hermione story Harry!

Harry: But that's what I don't get! Why Draco! She doesn't even like him!

Author: well in my story she does!

Draco: ya scar head! In her story she does!!

Harry: you stay out of this ferret!

Draco: or what scar head? You'll make me drown in your tears!

Hermione: hey guys...People are reading this! Behave yourselves!

Harry: you stay out of this Hermione!

Draco: Don't tell her what to do!

Hermione: ya don't tell me what to do!

Harry: but I'm your bestfriend! I have to warn you when you might be getting yourself in trouble!

Hermione: well thank you for being such a good friend but I can take care of myself Harry!

Harry: but Hermione…

Author: are you three going to let me go on with the story or not? I have a lot more to write, so if you don't mind I'd like to continue!

Harry: you know what…I don't want to be in your stupid story anymore!

Author: you sure?

Harry: well….

Author: I'm waiting…

Harry: fine fine! You win! Go on! Finish the darn story!

Author: thank you!

Draco: ya shut up and let her finish the story!

Author: Draco! Be nice!

Draco: fine!


	6. Kissing The Enemy

Thanks guys for your reviews….make sure they don't stop!

Ch.6 kissing the enemy.

Draco walked into the common room he shared with Hermione, he could hear the water running in the shower, so he assumed that she was in there, he let out a breath and instead, he just walked into his room, took off his shirt and then walked back out to the common room and sat on the couch that was facing the bathroom door, waiting for her to finish.

Hermione let the worm water fall freely over her body, she could still feel Draco's body on hers, she knew he was built, but she never knew how built he really was, she was mad that she liked that feeling, she couldn't be starting to have feelings for her worst enemy! If he knew he'd make her life a living hell! She turned off the water, wrapped a towel around her body since she knew that Draco would never be here at this time and started brushing her hair, it wasn't bushy anymore, she was now using spells that turns her bushy hair into beautiful curls that cascade freely around her face.

As soon as Draco heard the water stop, he knew she was done, he wondered if she brought cloths with her into the bathroom, or not, suddenly an idea hit him, he took out his wand and muttered a locking spell on her bedroom door, and just sat there waiting for her to come out, he heard the bathroom door's lock unlock so he smiled and muttered "let the fun begin"

Hermione opened the door, let out a gasp as she saw Draco sitting there infront of her, topless! She tightened her grip around her towel and muttered something that sounded to him like "Damn it"

"see something you like mudblood?" he asked, and she realized that she was still starring at his chest, as soon as he got up, he quickly looked the other way and headed to her door saying " Don't make me laugh!" and with that she tried to open the door of her bedroom, but it was locked.

"Malfoy! Did you lock my room?" she asked, turning around, for her surprise he was right behind her, so as soon as she turned around she bumped into his chest, she shrieked and quickly moved back, her back hitting the locked door.

"Why would I do that Granger?" he said looking at her, standing there infront of him, wrapped in a small towel, and then he added "so I can get to see your hideous body wrapped in a towel?"

She blushed, but he could still see a sad look in her eyes, but then she quickly lowered her eyes, and said in a whisper "can you unlock the door Malfoy"

She could feel him smirking in her face as he said in a confident voice "why would I do that Granger?"

She hated that she had to tell him that she couldn't do it herself since her wand was in the bedroom "because I can't do it myself" she muttered.

She sow his smirk get wider and suddenly moved a step closer to her, this took her by surprise, so she tried to step back but couldn't since her back was already pressed against the closed door.

"Really? And why is that?" he said as he took another step towards her, she tried to stick closer to the closed door but he was still too close to her.

"Because my wand is inside" she said in a whisper, she knew he heard her, but still he said, taking a step further towards her, this was starting to be a bit uncomfortable for her, she tried to look away but his chest was too tempting that her eyes refused to stop looking.

"What? Sorry I didn't catch that!" He said, he heard her the first time but he couldn't let it go that easy.

"I said because my wand is inside damn it!" she practically snapped looking back into his eyes, with a challenging look.

"Well you shouldn't have done that!" he said as he turned around, giving her his back, she scanned his back and she could see how build he truly was, and at that second it hit her, that's why girls worshiped him! He was smart, rich, and had looks that anyone would kill for!

"Hey!" she screamed, as she hurried after him, he suddenly stopped, which caused her to bump straight into his back.

"You can't be serious! You're just gonna leave me here like this!" she said as she quickly backed away from him, his smell was too good! It drove her crazy.

He turned around, facing her once again and said "well…ya, I will" he said as he suddenly stepped toward her, making her step back, but he said, taking a step closer to her with every word he say: "that's…for…what…you…did…earlier…or…did…you…forget?" by the time he was done, she was pressed again against her locked door, and him few inches away from her.

"And you might want to stop crashing into me you know! If you want to know what I feel like all you need to do is ask." he said, and then stepped closer, pressing into her body, but what shocked him is that she didn't yell at him or push him away but actually looked at him in the eyes, her lips few inches away from his, and started saying "well you don't seem to..." but before she could finish her line, his lips come crashing down on hers, she was shocked, her eyes widely open, but so was his, she starred right into his gray eyes suddenly she couldn't stand his cold stare, so she closed her eyes, she felt his strong arms holding her waist, she couldn't resist wrapping her arms around his neck, after she ran her fingers through his soft blonde hair ,then she suddenly felt his tongue, as he was biting on her lower lip begging for entrance, without hesitation she opened her lips as his tongue quickly entered.

The kiss was driving them wild, there they were, two enemies, two people who hated each other, or so they thought, yet they were kissing with such passion that shows how much feelings they had for each other.

It was too complicated, they both didn't know why they were doing it, but they did know that it was too good to be stopped.

Few minutes later, he suddenly broke the kiss, and backed off, she was glad there was a door behind her, because her knees were seriously weak.

"I hope you now know how I feel! But believe me…you wont feel that again!" he said as he quickly turned around and started to walk away, but stopped few steps later, turned around again and took his wand out, point it to the door, and muttered a spell and she heard the door behind her unlock, so she quickly opened the door, walked inn and closed it behind her.

He was standing there, looking at the closed door, and then he muttered to himself "what the hell did I just do!"

That's the end! Lol I'm just joking, don't worry I know where this story is going, it still well be about Hermione's revenge on Draco. Let me know what you guys think, if I don't get reviews I guess I'll just stop


	7. Going Crazy

Here's the next chapter, Enjoy and review. Oh and I just need to say one more thing, if you don't like the story, I'm perfectly fine with that, just stop reading it, just because YOU don't like it, that doesn't mean all the other people reading it feel the same way, and I just wanna make it clear that I'm NOT stopping until the story is completed. And asking me to jump off a cliff was SERIOUSLY dumb. (For those who have no idea what I'm talking about, just go to the reviews and you'll understand).

Ch.7 going crazy!

Draco was now sitting in his bedroom, he was mad, angry, shocked and disappointed,

He was mad at how she just left without saying anything to clear what had just happened. But he also knows that right after he broke off the kiss he said something that wasn't really nice or sweet! He was also angry at himself for being this weak by a girl, shocked that he had just kissed his worst enemy. And disappointed in himself for doing that.

Since when was he attracted in Hermione Granger! He knew that their history together wasn't really that bright, but once he sow her in that towel, he couldn't control himself, he knew that he shouldn't have kissed her, but he really couldn't help it, when she was standing this close to him, her lips puffy and looking so good to kiss, he couldn't help himself, he had to think of a way to kiss her without showing her that he actually wanted to do it, so the only way to do that was by letting her think that it was because she crashed into him a lot of times, that he thought he'd show her how it was being this close to a Malfoy.

What he never thought of was how good it felt to be close to her, he could feel her soft skin pressed hard against his own bare skin, and the feeling was making him go insane!

He remembered how she looked in her sexy towel, it's true he made fun of her, and told her that she had a hideous body but he was well aware that it was a lie,

She looked incredibly sexy, and he had to tell her that she looked ugly just to convince himself that this was how she looked.

He still recalls how her long, slim legs looked, how his hand fitted perfectly on her waist, like they belonged there, how sweet she smelled, how her soft curls felt like as he pushed them away so that he could place a hand on her neck, but the one thing he remembers the most was how sweet she tasted, she was like melted chocolate in his mouth, and no matter how much he tried to deny it, she turned him on.

And that was what scared him, him and Hermione could never be together, they were doomed even before the could start a relationship, his father would kill him, and her, and he couldn't let that happen, if they couldn't be together, he won't be able to deal with the pain and guilt of being the one responsible for killing her. he don't even know if she would want to start a relationship with him, after all, he was the guy who tortured her for the past 6 years, he was the reason she would leave the library or main hall, or common room crying, or cursing him, or most of the time, doing both.

But he never regretted what he did as much as he does now, he wished he could take back all the pain he caused her, all the tears he made her cry, if they had the chance to be together, he would be the main reason she would refuse to be with him, and that drove him crazy.

Hermione wasn't doing much better, all she could think of was Draco, and his lips, his kiss drove her insane, it was by far most, the best kiss she had ever had in her life.

She still remember how strong and demanding his lips were, how it seemed like he wasn't asking to kiss, but actually demanding to kiss her, and it was amazing, his tongue was driving her crazy, it knew where to go, and how to move and that did turn her on, if he wasn't such a jerk to her, she wouldn't find it hard to fall madly in love with him, but she also knew that there was no way he could ever think about her in that way, after all she was only a mudblood to him.

She tried to convince herself that he only kissed her, to torture her, she had kissed Ron and victor, but Draco's kiss was very different, it was passionate, not sweet and caring, it was strong and forceful.

She never wished she was a pureblood, but at this moment she really wished she was, just because it would make things so much easier, Draco's father won't mind, Draco won't mind but most important, people in Slytherin and Gryffindor wouldn't mind, suddenly she realized that she was hoping she'd be a pureblood, so she could be with draco, that scared her, her feelings for him were stronger that what she thought, and she knew that this couldn't be a good thing.

That was when it suddenly hit her, she wanted to be with him, her worst enemy, but that wasn't what hurt her the most, it was that she knew he would never want to be with her, why would he, after all she was beneath him, at least that was what he thought.

She didn't know what to do, she did know one thing though, she could never continue trying to get her revenge on him, she won't be able to do it, or so she thought.


	8. Hurt And Confused

Ch.8 hurt and confused

Hermione finished changing her cloths, then quickly opened the door, let out a sigh of relief as she noticed that Draco wasn't in the common room, she walked out the common room, heading for the great hall, where she was supposed to have launch with Harry and Ron.

She took a deep breath and walked into the great hall, the place was filled with students, she quickly walked to her table, not daring to look at slythern's table as she walked past it.

"Well well well, if it isn't know-it-all, mudblood, shouldn't you be in the library or something?" a cold voice, harshly said, it made her stop her track, she didn't need to look to know who it was, she already knew it was him.

She took a deep breath and started to walk again, not even bothering to give him one look.

"way to go Hermione" she thought to herself, "you actually wanted to be a pureblood for him, I guess now you see who he really is, the stupid kiss was just to tease and humiliate you, and I'm shocked you didn't push him away or slap him for it"

She couldn't believe how stupid she was, she actually thought they could be together, that she could be madly in love with him, the same jerk who enjoys humiliating her infront of people, she felt sorry for herself.

She made her way to Gryffindor's table, where she was greeted by most of the people sitting there, instantly she felt bad for wanting to let go of all these people who loved her, just the way she was, and for who…for an insufferable, intolerable jerk who don't give a crap about her.

"Hey Hermione, hope Malfoy didn't give you a hard time in the common room" Ron said, immediately her face turned pale, but she quickly said "No Ron, I was in the shower when he was in the common room, and when I was done he wasn't there"

She sat there starring at the food infront of her, she felt like she couldn't get anything into her stomach, she was too confused to think about food.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, pushing some of her red hair away from her face, "you haven't touched your launch"

"it's nothing Ginny" Hermione said as she gave her a weak smile, " I'm not really hungry that's all" she continued, then raised her head up, towards the slythern's table, to find something shocking, Draco was still sitting there, looking straight at her.

She quickly lowered her eyes, hoping that Ginny wouldn't notice, then let out a breath of relief as Ginny turned back to her plate and continued eating.

She wanted to know if he was still looking at her, but she wouldn't dare look up again, so she suddenly stood up, excused herself and walked back to her room, holding her breath as she passed the slythern's table, she felt a pair of Gray eyes starring straight into her back, but she didn't look to his direction at all.

Once she reached her room, she collapsed crying on her bed, she was so confused, did he enjoy confusing her like that, she couldn't tell what he was thinking, his eyes were so cold but still she could see hints of something else in there, it wasn't love but it wasn't absolute hate either.

What she didn't know was that he felt bad for that unnecessary comment he said, but he knew that his friends would notice if he started acting differently towards her all of a sudden, he only wished she would realize that.

But she unfortunately didn't, she was too hurt to notice, and she cursed herself for being stupid enough to allow him to mess with her the way he did, he was Draco malfoy Damn it, she should've known better, he wasn't going to change for her, he doesn't even give a shit about her, he was too busy humiliating and torturing her.


	9. What Have I Done!

Thank you reviewers and plz keep them coming.

Ch.9 What have I done!

Finally after finishing all her classes, having dinner, which didn't result in any disasters, she quickly headed back to her room, once she reached her bedroom, she took off her shoes and changed into a pair of pj's and went to bed, few hours later, she woke up, tried to go back to sleep but failed, when she realized that she wasn't going to be able to sleep anymore, she turned to her right, the clock said it was 1 am, she doubted that anyone would be at the library in this time, no one goes to the library unless they had assignments or so, and if they did, they won't do it at this time.

She quickly changed into a pair or low waist jeans, and a normal green shirt, since no one was going to be at the library she wasn't really bothered to wear the school uniform.

She slowly opened the door, she looked over at her roommate's door, she could see it closed and a ray of light at the space between the end of the door and the floor which indicated that Draco was still awake.

She walked to the common's room door, muttered the password and left the room heading to the library.

As soon as she walked into the library, she knew she was right about the library being empty, there was no one, even the librarian had left, she had the library all to her self, suddenly an idea jumped to her mind, she smirked and headed to the section about dark art spells, she was fascinated by all the spells she sow, they were spells that she wouldn't think of using, they were evil, but she was curious to know them.

"what have we here" a voice suddenly said, it startled her, she dropped the book that was in her hand, which fell on her foot, she screamed then cursed in a low voice "fuck! Malfoy, what the hell do you want?" she snapped as she went down to pick up the fallen book.

"You shouldn't be here" he simply said.

What a jerk, who the hell does he think he is, he had no right telling her where to go or not.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? It's absolutely none of your business where I go or when or let me guess, you're stalking me now?" she said as she placed the book back into the shelf.

"I'm head boy, I have the right to tell you where to go and where not to" he said with a cold and challenging tone.

"well Malfoy here's newsflash…I'm head girl, so I can go wherever I want to go, so just fuck off!" she said as she walked towards him, pushing him off her way and heading to a chair with another book from the same section.

"give me the book Granger" He said as he followed her to the chairs, she looked at him like he had just grown another head "excuse me?" she knew she must have heard him wrong, there was no way he'd have asked her to give him the book.

"the book Granger, hand it over" he said in a stronger and more demanding voice, it sent a shiver down her spine, but she'll be damned if she showed him that he had any kind of effect on her.

"You're joking right? Please tell me you are, because malfoy I only have one nerve left, and you're getting on it, so I'm seriously thinking about hexing you" she said as she throw him a seriously annoyed look, then turned her attention back to her book, opened it, and started reading in it, this action really pissed Draco off, he wasn't used to anyone ignoring him, and he'd be damned if it was by a mudblood. So he took out his wand and muttered a spell, all of a sudden the book was on fire, Hermione jumped away from the book, took out her wand and muttered the reverse of the spell draco had done, the book was as good as new, then she turned towards Draco, her wand still in the firm grip of her palm, her eyes showing anger that Draco has never seen before, he knew he was in trouble.

"What the fuck is your problem? You not satisfied enough by ur childish attempts to try an embarrass me infront of my friends, or messing around with me by bringing your disgusting lips on mine, and now you're hexing the book I'm reading to go on fire while I'm reading it, what the fuck is wrong with you?" she asked as she moved closer to him, her wand pressed hard against his rib, almost immediately his cold stare went away, and all that was left was a pair or shinning Grayish blue eyes that showed hints of fear , he knew Hermione was a powerful witch, and that the thing he just did wasn't going to put him in a good position.

"I told you that I only had one nerve left, and that you're getting on it, so I'm warning you again, and for the final time, Malfoy, unless you want to get hexed you'd better leave the library this minute" she continued, then she suddenly backed off, still facing him, she expected him to leave, at least to say something annoying like he always do, but instead he had to say the one thing he shouldn't have said.

"What if I don't leave, mudblood"

What happened seconds later was too quick for anyone to grasp, as soon as the words came out of his mouth, he flew backwards, crashing strongly into a huge shelf that came crashing down on him seconds later.

"Oh my god, what have I done"…

Well here's the end of this chapter so if you wanna know what happens next, all you need to do is say so. (Well actually write so, wait...what?) Well you know what I mean, just review.


	10. 10Guilt And Regret

Thanks for all those who reviewed and here's the 10th chapter

Ch.10 guilt and regret

"Oh my god, what have I done"

These were the words Hermione managed to get through her lips, she was too shocked to move, but then she realized that the sooner she went to help the better it was for him, so she hurried to where Draco's body was, she magically lifted the shelf off him, she couldn't tell if his back was broken or not, but she hoped it wasn't, if Draco became paralyzed she wasn't going to be able to live with the guilt of knowing she was the reason this happened to him, she did want to get even, but this wasn't even, it was more, much more, and she didn't want that.

She slowly brought her hand closer to his face and waved off some of the fine blonde hair that was resting on his closed eyes, he looked pale, she couldn't tell if he had always been this pale or was it because of her, suddenly she got really scared, what if got worse, what if he didn't get paralyzed but actually died, his father would capture her and kill her in the most painful way the history of magic could come up with.

She decided to leave her unhopeful thoughts to later, and just go try to find help, she gave him one last look, her heart was beating so fast that it was hurting her a lot, she bent down and whispered "please be strong, I swear I didn't mean for this to happen, I'll get…"but she stopped as she noticed a drop of water landing on his pale cheek, she was crying, for him, she waved off the idea and convinced herself it was only because of the guilt she was feeling, then turned back to him, "I'll get you help Draco, please just be strong" and got up, running to the first person she could think of, Snape.

She knocked on his office, praying he would be in there, she almost jumped and hugged him as he opened the door.

"Miss Granger? Five points off Gryffindor for annoying me at such a late time" he said as he was about to close the door in her face. (_What! You weren't even asleep you jerk!_ ) She thought.

"Wait professor… it's malfoy" She quickly said, the door burst open, nearly hitting her in the face.

"Mr. Malfoy? What's wrong with him? He asked. (_Ya_ _that got your attention didn't it!) _

"I'll explain later, but you have to hurry" she said, ready to run back to the library, but snape's hand held her arm, stopping her from going anywhere "how do I know you're telling the truth" (_could you get any thicker)_ but decided to answer "professor, this is malfoy we are talking about, if he wasn't in danger, why would I bother informing you?"

(_You aren't my favorite professor you know!_)

"Right, lets go" he muttered, and with that they both hurried to the library, Draco was still there, (_did you expect him to leave, you idiot_) he looked really pale, and that scared her, she was awakened of her thoughts by Snape ordering her to get madam pomfree, without hesitation she ran to her office, returning minutes later with her.

"What happened?" this was the first question the woman asked, Hermione looked down at him, she felt hot tears forming in her eyes, but she couldn't cry infront of Snape.

"Um….the shelf fell on top of him" she knew it wasn't the best explanation but the woman surprisingly thought it was, and with that she turned her full attention to Draco.

Everyone was silent, which allowed Hermione to think, what would happen if his back was broken, he would hate her for the rest of his life, and for some unknown reason she didn't want that, but if he was ok, he'd come back seeking revenge, and she didn't want that either, but if he died, his father will be the one seeking revenge, and she knew she didn't want that at all, and for some reason she knew Draco's revenge would be much better then his father's.

"I'm afraid I have bad news" madam pomfree said, Hermione looked at her with teary eyes, she was suddenly scared, she don't want Draco to die or get paralyzed, it wasn't fair on him "there's an 80 his back is broken, so he has an 80 chance of being paralyzed from the neck downwards, I'm sorry, I'll let you know the final answer in few hours, I have to wait till he wakes up, if he was able to get up, then that's good news, and if he wasn't…then I'm very sorry"

Suddenly Hermione's knees went weak, his chance of ever walking again were 20 only, and it was all because of her, she shouldn't have let her anger get the best of her, he couldn't be paralyzed, it wasn't fair for him, it wasn't fair to her, how could everything go so wrong. Her mind started screaming "get up Draco, please get up"

Hermione's knees couldn't hold her anymore, and she collapsed unconscious into the floor…which prevented her from hearing Snape Saying "hey, it's Draco, he's waking up"

Well people here's another chapter, do you think it's getting too boring? Too predictable? Too many chapters? Just let me know (without humiliating me please)


	11. Too Scared To Ask

Ch.11 The hospital visit

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was that she wasn't in her room, she turned her head to the left, and that's was when she knew she was in the hospital, she slowly sat up, noticed three chairs next to her bed, where Harry, Ron and Ginny where sitting, apart from the fact that they were all asleep.

She suddenly buried her head in her hands, she had just remembered what madam pomfree said earlier, Draco's chance of walking again was 20, and it was all her fault, tears rolled down her cheeks, she was crying, for him, just like before, she was filled with guilt and pain, she may cause a person to be seated in a wheel chair for the rest of his life because he got on her nerves.

"Oh my god, Hermione you're awake, are you ok?" Ginny said, causing Hermione to snap out of her thoughts, she looked where her friends were sitting, they were all awake now, with a worried look on their faces, which increased the guilt and pain she was feeling, she knew she wasn't the one to be worried about.

"Yes Ginny…I'm fine, what happened" She asked when she remembered that she has no idea how she got here in the first place.

"All I know that you fell unconscious for a reason" she replied, and with that she got up and handed Hermione a cup of water and a painkiller.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he moved his chair closer to her bed "all we know is that Malfoy has something to do with it"

"What did he do Hermione? Did he hurt you? Please tell me he did so I can kill him" Ron said as he got up, ready to go looking for Draco, suddenly Hermione started crying all over again, her guilt was way too much for her to deal with, and what her friends were saying wasn't making it any better.

"No Ron, he didn't do anything, it was me, my fault, and now he may have to pay the price for my stupid mistake" she said as tears rolled faster down her cheeks, this scared Ron, he had never seen Hermione like this before, so assumed that it was bad, but he didn't know how bad.

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" Harry asked, it was clear that none of the three knew anything "is malfoy badly hurt?" he tried again.

"I...I don't know" she slowly said "there's a….an 80 chance he'll be paralyzed" she continued.

"Paralyzed?" Harry said, a shocked expression took over his face, "why? How? What happened?" his voice became more demanding, and she could see the shocked expressions on both Ron and Ginny's faces.

"well…we got into this fight in the library…he called me a mudblood, and I was already pissed off earlier, and he got on my nerve…so I…I threw him into a shelf that came down over him…his back actually, which may result in being paralyzed, Harry I don't know what to do, I never meant to hurt him like that, he just really pissed me off, so I had to shut him up, but it shouldn't have been this way, I should've been more patient, he's never going to forgive me for this, if he gets paralyzed, I'd never be able to live with the pain and guilt of knowing it's my fault, it may cause me to…to leave Hogwarts" she said, the shocked looks remained on Harry and Ron's faces, but Ginny's face had a sad expression, an expression that Hermione couldn't explain, but she knew she didn't like it.

"Well don't worry, I'm sure it'll be ok, and if he ends up in a wheel chair, we'll help you deal with it, and I don't want to hear you blabbering about leaving Hogwarts ever again you understand me?" Harry asked, giving her a worm smile, she couldn't help but nod her head.

Suddenly a nurse walked inn, asked Ginny if Hermione took her medicine, and she nodded in a yes, then the nurse, walked over to Hermione, lifted up her arm and took her blood pressure.

"Um…excuse me…I would like to know what happened to Malfoy…Draco malfoy" Hermione quickly asked the woman before she leaves, she was shocked by saying his full name, but none of them said anything.

"well…I really don't know about that, I just got here, you'll have to ask someone else I'm afraid" and with that she left, leaving Hermione in her thoughts, she wanted to know what happened with draco, but at the same time, she didn't want to know, cause she was too scared that it might be bad news.

Suddenly she was interrupted by a strong knock on her door, her heartbeat increased and her breathing slowed down, she took a deep breath and said "come inn" the door burst open, showing the face of madam pomfree, her face expression was hard to tell, she couldn't tell anything by just looking at her face so she asked "um…how's Malfoy?" the woman didn't answer but moved into the room, followed by something that caused Hermione's heart to drop and her tears to start rolling down her cheeks again.

At the door, was Draco Malfoy, his cold eyes shinning with pure hate, as he looked at her from his wheel chair.

She suddenly couldn't breath, she starred at the blonde sitting on a wheel chair, next to the door of her room, she knew she was doomed, her tears kept rolling as he kept his cold grayish blue locked with her crying eyes, she didn't see the shocked faces of Harry, Ron, and Ginny as they starred at Draco, in the wheel chair, unable to take their eyes away.

"Want to know what happened to me Granger?" he harshly snapped, causing her heart to hurt much more, and her tears to speed up as they rolled down her soft cheeks.

"You think you can take a wild guess?" he snapped tightening his grip on the sides of the chair, as his eyes still on Hermione's eyes, or tears, or maybe her whole face, she couldn't tell where exactly was he looking.

Well that's the end of this update, let me know what you think. 


	12. You Care But I Can't

Thanks for all your reviews.

Ch. 12 You care but I can't.

Hermione kept her eyes on the blonde guy sitting on the wheel chair at her door, she couldn't speak, she couldn't take her eyes away from the scene infront of her, how was he so calm about it, his eyes had the same cold look he always had, but what confused her was that he didn't yell, curse, hex, he didn't do anything, he just kept his eyes on her face, she knew it was because he was shocked, he was shocked that she was crying, for him.

"Draco…" she started, shocked that she just called him by his first name, and she could see he wasn't shocked any less than she was, "I...I know this doesn't make this situation any better, nothing I say can, but I really want you to know that I didn't mean for this to happen, I swear I didn't" she said, but she wasn't sure he heard her, as his face expressions didn't change, not even slightly.

"Didn't mean what exactly Granger?" she was hurt that she had just called him by his first name, infront of Harry, Ron, and Ginny, and still, he calls her by her family name, but she knew she shouldn't expect anything less after what she caused him.

"To force me to stay in this stupid chair for four weeks?" he yelled, she was too shocked to grasp anything, he wasn't paralyzed, and he was going to walk again.

"You're not paralyzed?" she asked, her tears stopping finally, her heartbeat slowing down back to normal.

"No Granger, for your luck I'm not paralyzed, because if I were, you wouldn't be here right now, you'd be buried someplace where those miserable friends of yours and all those who could possibly care about such a filthy mudblood, can go so they would cry and grieve for someone who isn't worth any tear, someone who is just dirty." He said, his face expressions changed from calm to pure hatred and disgust.

She couldn't reply with anything, not even ask him to leave, but she did do one thing, she lowered her head, and allowed her tears to role down, but suddenly she looked up again, her eyes meeting his as she slowly whispered "I know, you're right"

And with that, she got up, left the hospital, and walked back to her room.

She couldn't see the shocked expression that formed on his face, if he had expected Hermione to reply, it would've been with an insult, actually anything but what she said, she agreed to what he said, he thought again of what he said, surprised by how harsh his own words were, and surprised that she agreed to them, this was definitely not the same Hermione he knew, this was a Broken Hermione, and what she just did proves it.

She was broken by his words, and that was what shocked him, he had always been mean to her, but never got the reaction he wanted, which was to break her, and now that he succeeded in doing so, it didn't feel right, it didn't feel right at all, it wasn't as good as he thought it would be, it was anything but good, it felt one thing he thought he could never feel, he felt something Malfoy's never could feel, he felt guilt.

That was when it hit him, he was feeling sorry, but not for her, actually for himself, he had pushed her to her limit, and even though she warned him, asking him to leave the library, but he couldn't, he had to stay there and continue the conversation until he gets what he wanted, which was her storming off the library, but that's not what happened, she got on her nerve so bad that she had to hex him, he knew she didn't mean to bring the shelf down over him, but he couldn't just tell her that, why couldn't he? What was there to stop him?

He had always thought she was strong enough to just keep take his insults but now, his words went right through her, she believed them, she agreed to them, that she wasn't worth anything, that she was just dirty, that she was nothing.

Draco felt pain in his heart, the same heart he once thought was made of steel, the heart that never care for anyone but his owner, but now he had a new feeling, a feeling of hate and disgust, but it wasn't directed to Hermione, it was directed towards him, he was disgusted with himself for what he just did, a girl who was really sorry for what she thought she had caused him, and all he could do was to hurt her, truly hurt her, make her believe what he said, which he knew wasn't true.

"Draco…please be strong, I'll get you help" this sentence came to his thoughts all of a sudden, she called him Draco, and there was something about the way she said it, he couldn't hear hate or anger in her voice as she called out his name, but he could hear care, she cared about him enough to call him by his first name, and cared enough to go get him help, cared enough to beg him to be strong, but if it was the other way around he would leave her to die, and that was when he truly felt sick with himself, he didn't want to be like that, but for some reason, he couldn't be himself around her, and it wasn't entirely his choice, he was forced to do so, but his family, friends and everyone else.

That was the difference between them, she cared, but he didn't, he couldn't, he wasn't allowed to, he wasn't supposed to.

Well? What do you think? Please review.


	13. Revenge Completed

I just want to thank everyone who is reading or showing interest in knowing how this story will end. And I want to make it clear that this will be the LAST chapter. And then I'll have a final closure.

Ch. 13

Hermione sat on her bed, dried tears were still on her cheeks, she hated what she had done, but she knew it was true, for the first time she allows malfoy to get to her, he made her believe she was just a dirty mudblood.

All those past years, she tried her best to ignore his comments about her blood, but this time it got to her, and she felt too broken to fight back.

Suddenly she heard the door knocking, "come inn" she muttered, waving off her tears, but stopped as she sow who it was "Dra….Malfoy?" she whispered, shocked that he would come all the way to her room "is there something I can help you with?" she said, trying her best to sound unbroken, but failed.

"Um…can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked as he tightens his grip on the chair he was in.

"What...um…ya sure" she said as she got off her bed, following him into the common room.

"I…I just came to tell you that I didn't mean what I said back in the hospital" he slowly said, his eyes clearly avoiding hers, as he used his hands to lean on the edge of the sofa to balance his body so he could lift his body off the chair, and sitting on the sofa, next to her, she was shocked, was he apologizing to her!

"look I know this must be really hard for you, to try and apologize for someone beneath you…" she started but got stopped by him saying "you know you're not beneath me Hermione" he said, looking straight into her eyes, he could see them puffed up a little and red from all the crying, and it shocked him that he felt bad, and that he just called her by her first name.

"then why do u always try to make me feel like I am?" she asked, lowering her head, only to be brought up seconds later by Draco's hand "cause I am a jerk Hermione" he said, and suddenly lowered his head, allowing his lips to meet her's, her lips were soft and warm, her mouth opened a little, then closed, he kissed her harder, she reached both hands up suddenly and grabbed the back of his neck, replying to the kiss, still holding him, she pressed harder, uttering a soft sigh, it was the most exciting kiss he ever had, he wanted it to last forever.

He kissed her harder, she was startled by how needy he seemed, he was kissing her, pressing his lips on hers until the kiss really hurt, then he pulled his lips away from hers.

She slowly opened her eyes, to find herself starring at a pair of grey eyes, different that the once she had always seen, these were shinning, and somehow happy, not cold.

Suddenly they were back to their old cold stare, she knew she was about to get crushed.

"well…I really hope you don't get ideas of us getting together, because what I just did was a bet I just did with blaise on weather I could get you to kiss me right after I insulted you Granger" he said, he knew it was a lie, and that he was hurting her, but he was falling for her, and fast, she was changing him, and that scared him, because she was the only one who broke the chain around his heart and forced herself inn, he had to crush her, and fast, or he could fall in love with her, if it wasn't too late for that, he knew it was mean and heartless but he had to do it. "it was supposed to actually get you to sleep with me, but as you know, I don't sleep with people beneath me" he said, his cold eyes starring straight into hers, he knew he succeeded once again in breaking her once he sow her lower her eyes, but she didn't cry, suddenly looked up, facing him, "why are you doing this?" she whispered, and before he could say anything else that would hurt her, she got up, walked back to her room, giving Draco her back, as tears rolled down, but it wasn't of anger or hate, but of pain, she knew she was in love, and with the wrong person.

Draco sat there starring at the closed door, his heart hurting so bad, he had just done it again, saved himself , but using the cheapest way to do it, by hurting the one person he cared for the most, and he wasn't proud.

Suddenly the door opened again, Hermione came out, dressed in her school ropes, her wand in her hand.

"Where are you going mudblood?" he asked, but his voice not as cold as before.

"that's none of your business ferret, get lost cause I don't have time to waste with meaningless conversations with you, so I think you should go find pansy, she's probably looking for a quick fuck, or you could screw Zabini for a change, he's gay I'm sure. " she said, her voice matched the coldness of Draco's, and he knew it was over, any feelings she may have had for him were gone, she was back as the old Hermione once again, and he got a weird feeling, he knew he was heading for trouble.

"Don't talk about blaise Granger, that's not a smart move" he said as he sat back on his wheel chair.

"you don't scare me Malfoy, I kicked your ass twice, and you can't really jump on me right now you know" she said, her cold stare still there, and with that she walked away from him, leaving behind her all feelings she once had for him, opened the door, one foot outside but stopped, still giving him her back, she said "you know what, I just realized something, I just got my revenge Malfoy, for the pain you put me through all these years and it's the best revenge that could happen, revenge that even I thought was impossible to achieve, but I'm glad for it, you know why? Because it will hurt much more than any physical pain that I could ever cause you"

And with that she walked away, from him, her feelings, and everything that could relate them to each other.

He was still standing there, not sure what she meant, but as days passed by, he knew exactly what she meant, and she was right, way too right, it hurts much more than any physical pain, she left him, moved on, but he couldn't do the same, she was his only love, his only TRUE love.

He couldn't believe how right she was, she did get her revenge back, but it hurt much more than she thought it would, he was in love with her, but she became cold, emotionless, her heart became stronger than his ever was, and that tore him apart, their seventh year was over and they graduated, that was the last time he saw her, he still remember how beautiful she looked, as she was standing next to Ron, holding hands, and that was when he knew he lost her, and it killed him inside.

But he knew that it was over and that there was nothing left for him to do, but to hope that someday, his stupid heart would forget her and move on, but not all dreams come true, and not all you wish for happens to you.

He knew that now, but it was too late, he was paying the price for what he did, and he wished he would've been different, that he would've given them a chance, cause it was her, the only one who made him change, and even after she was gone, he refused to return to the dark side, she was his hope, the thing that makes him think twice before taking any action, she was the reason he remained alive.

There's only one update left, I'll get it posted soon hopefully, all YOU need to do, is review…


	14. Closure

Closure

Draco walked into the great hall for the first time in 10 years, it was their reunion, he was easy to spot with his soft blonde hair that now reached his neck, he was wearing a long black robe, which fitted him perfectly, and brought attention from a lot of the women there, he had matured into a handsome 27 year old, his features were very similar to his father's, but Draco looked much better.

He made his way to where blaise and pansy were sitting, he shook hands with blaise and printed a soft kiss on pansy's cheek, or Mrs. Zabini now.

"Draco, it's great to see you again, I've been hearing a lot about your successful business, hope its going well." blaise said

"Thank you Blaise, yes the business is doing fine" Draco replied, looking around, he sow Harry potter, he was holding hands with a woman who had red hair, he realized it was Ginny.

"I'll be right back" he quickly said as he got up and left the table, heading towards Harry.

"Potter…"Draco said, making Harry and Ginny turn around, "Malfoy…nice to see you again" Harry said as he shook hands with Harry "please…call me Draco, that's Ginny I suppose…nice to see you" Draco politely said "nice to see you too Draco, hope you're doing well" she replied shacking his hand.

"Hope you're doing well too" he said, "where's your Brother?" he suddenly asked, he knew Hermione was going to be with him, and Ginny's answer proved him right "he's over there with Hermione, they're talking to some professors or something" she said pointing where a man with red hair was standing, and next to him was a beautiful woman with brown hair, laughing at something he said, seconds later the group of professors joined them in laughter before they leaving, he walked over to them.

"Ron, Hermione….nice to see you again" he said, he was almost sure that Ron was going to make a scene by yelling at him or maybe even hexing him, but was surprised as Ron politely shook his hand while saying "Draco…nice to see you too, I guess you already know Hermione, or should I say….Mrs. Weasley" Ron said, Draco's heart fell as soon as he knew that she and Ron were married.

"Draco, nice to see you again, hope you're doing well" Hermione said, she couldn't help a shiver going through her spine as her hand touched Draco's.

"Nice to see you too Hermione, you look great" he said, looking right into her eyes, she blushed and looked down.

"God, he looks Gorgeous" she thought, she still has feelings for him but it didn't mean anything anymore, she was married to Ron, and she was happy.

"So…no Mrs. Malfoy yet?" Ron asked, giving Draco a small smile.

"well you know what they say Ron, when you have as much work as I do, you get married to your job" Draco said, smiling which caused Hermione and Ron to laugh, soon Draco joined them.

Draco wasn't seen again after this conversation he had with Ron and Hermione, they later heard that he had moved his business to America, where he married a beautiful woman and started his own little family. The last thing Hermione knew of Draco was a note she found in her purse after she got home and all it said was…

'I now know what you meant Hermione, I got a taste of my own medicine,

Wish you all the luck with Ron.'

Draco Malfoy.

**The End**

**Review!**


	15. Author's Note

Hey again.

I'm really thankful for the great reviews I got to this story. I can only say that they made me happy (Well most of them did). Anyways I just wanted to say that I'll post a sequel to this story starting from this week hopefully. I still didn't make my mind up about the name but I'll let you all know as soon as I figure out myself! So keep checking every once in a while.

Thanks to you all.

Angie.


End file.
